


Mapping Memory

by Ribby



Series: Maps [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Yet another for the "Paper" challenge ontolkien_weekly. Okay, so I lied when I said that "Blood and Dust" was the last one.  But blame it onfoxrafer, who wanted to see Aragorn remembering Boromir's fall with the map.  Thank you so much, dear! *smoochesfoxrafer*
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Maps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220540





	Mapping Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another for the "Paper" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Okay, so I lied when I said that "Blood and Dust" was the last one. But blame it on [](https://foxrafer.livejournal.com/profile)[foxrafer](https://foxrafer.livejournal.com/), who wanted to see Aragorn remembering Boromir's fall with the map. Thank you so much, dear! *smooches [](https://foxrafer.livejournal.com/profile)[foxrafer](https://foxrafer.livejournal.com/)*

Aragorn opened the map gently, careful of its brittle creases and edges. So much had changed: Mordor was a blasted heath, where nothing lived and nothing grew; Osgiliath had been abandoned to the Orcs, and could not be rebuilt. Even the borders of the Shire had changed, though for the better--the Ents had seen to that.

He traced the path they had taken, carefully above the surface, as he had done countless times. He stopped, as always, at Rauros, the mingled blood and dust preserved by time. Salt and copper filled his mouth--and a single tear marked memory.


End file.
